Hoshi to Ryu(Stars and Dragons)
by flooptheorange
Summary: Fairy Tail with a modern AU. Lucy a college student who doesn't get out much is forced into the craziest bar in Fiore. Complete with a female brawler, a gigolo, and a kind fireman. A smutty tale of five very different relationships, a college romance, a scared girl pretending to be brave, the committed couple, a young girls first love, and the idol who never forgot his first love
1. The First Night

Happy Birthday Lucy.

* * *

Lucy sighed and laid down on her desk, causing her loose bun to fall apart. "Ugh, Levy I think I failed my constellation recognition test."

"Really? You seemed like you knew them."

"I thought I did! I could tell most of the 12 but, Draco and Pieces look alike. So do Hercules and Orion, and to top it off Serpens look like Draco!"

"Lucy.. I have no idea what your saying..." The bluenette came out, towel drying her hair. She was dressed in one of her better jumper dresses, a pink one with light ruffles starting at the skirt line with a shoulder less white long sleeve t-shirt. She had a small pack thrown over her shoulder.

"And where are you going all dressed up? And with that backpack?"

Levy blushed slightly. " To Gajeels place."

"Woo woo! How long has it been now? Almost three years, right?"

"Yeah, but I'm worried about him. He's been acting really weird lately so I think he may be sick. Whenever I see him he gets really red and starts fidgeting."

"Maybe it's cause he's finally noticed how adorable you are." Lucy ran over to her and started tickling her best friends side. Levy broke away fast and turned to her.

"And what about your adorableness, who's gonna notice it? You just sit around all day in camisoles and jogging pants! How are you gonna find someone?"

"Ugh, Levy! I have bigger things to worry about than finding a boyfriend!"

"Like what? You sit on your big ass all day and watch American Idol!"

"That's- kinda true, but dating is a hassle!"

"How do you know that? The closest you ever got to dating was when you were obsessed with Sebastian from Black Butler."

"Fine! I'll go out, just stop reminding me about how pitiful my existence is."

"Really?" She raised a eyebrow in suspicion.

"Of course, I'll go bathe, I'll go put on that new skirt I got, and go out to that new bar that you and Gajeel go to all the time. You know the one on fourth street. Umm Child's Tale, no Fairy's Story, yeah that's it!"

"Fairy Tail, like a monkey's tail, it's the bar motto so don't mess it up!"

"How could that be a motto?"

"Do fairies have tail? More than that do fairies even exists? Nobody knows for sure. So this bar is like them, an eternal mystery, an eternal adventure. Poetic isn't it?"

"Ugh, it isn't one of those hipster places that refuse to serve hard beer, right?"

"That's their specialty, but it may run out quick. Make sure you get either MiraJane or Lisanna to serve you, Kinana's good but she might spill a little, and avoid Evergreen, she's rude to both women and men, and babies. She's just rude." She shoved her tiny feet into a floral print pair Toms she had by the door. "If you get too drunk to get back home, get Natsu to take you home or just ask Makorov to let you spend the night. Don't offer to buy Cana a drink and if Grey is there don't talk to him if a girl with blue curls is in. Don't talk to Loke at all, he'll just try to take you home and won't talk to you again. If Reedus offers to paint you, do it. If Vector asks you to dance, don't. If Wendy's there make sure you send her home, but if Erza is there then it's fine. Don't bug Erza if she's eating cake. Have fun! Love yah, bye." Levy shut the door and Lucy listened to her soft step run down the hallway.

"How am I supposed to know who all these people are?" Lucy headed to the bathroom to start getting ready.

* * *

Lucy arrived at the bar as the sun was setting. She quickly looked herself over in a car mirror. She was wearing her favorite white long sleeve turtle neck, a black pleated skirt, white thigh highs and a whitish pink pair of 3 inch heels, she looked cute and a little sexy. She walked closer to the bars location. As she approached the first thing she noticed was the giant sign, almost as wide as the building itself, it resembled golden vines wrapping around each other. Written inside in thick black letters were the words Fairy Tail with a strange mark, like a humming bird with long tail. The second thing she noticed was that two men where simultaneously thrown out by a woman with long red hair. She wore a simple sleeveless white button up and a pleated blue skirt. She looked familiar but not enough to place her. "If you ever come back I'm calling the cops on you for sexual harassment!" screamed the redhead.

"All we did was tell they girl she had a nice rack!" said the more composed of the two. "An that's sexual harassment! Don't come back!" She turned around, whipping her hair behind her and reentered the bar. Lucy snapped out of her reverie. That woman was just like a heroine from one of her shoujo mangas! She was so cool. Before she knew it, she was in the bar. It's design blew her away, it was as if it came straight out of the dark side of a fairy tale. All the walls were black and there were no windows. The sole source of light was from the multicolored neon lights streamed around the bar. All the seats where made to look like different sized mushrooms, the tables where all made of tree stumps, the bar was a tree split down center. All along the ground vines sprouted out and wrapped them selves around the chairs and tables, up the walls and around the neon lights. The ground was covered in a light saw dust, casting a woodsy smell to the place. Before she could make a move to a seat she was approached by a lean man with spiky orange hair. "Hello beautiful. Is this your first time here? Of course it is, I would have noticed such a beautiful girl if you ever came here before."

"Um-" she was panicking, she had never been hit on before. In high school she was the nerdy girl in astronomy club with braces and pig tails." I don't know how to deal with this, but I don't want to sleep with you!"

He broke out in a hearty laugh. "Okay, okay! You're too funny! If you need anything just ask for Loke, see ya. Ring me up if you change your mind." He walked away laughing towards a table with a brawny man with red and white hair, a girl in a wheelchair, a small pink haired girl and a pair of twins. It looked like he told them what happened and they all let out a hearty laugh, all but the small girl who stared at her smiling. Lucy walked her way toward the bar. A woman with a large chest and pretty white hair walked up to her.

"Don't worry about Loke, he's probably making fun of himself for failing. He isn't the type to hurt other people."

"Really? That's good."

"Aqua, on the other hand, will, so don't show a soft side to her. Her boyfriend Steven isn't much to worry about he's nicer, he just looks scary. Aria, well let's just say you're on her good side cause of what you just did. The twins, Jeremy and Melenine don't care about much as long as they're entertained."

"And you?" Lucy was curious what kind of person this, nice, pretty, lady was.

"Me? I'm a past delinquent who has been remodeled to be a house wife after she married into the bar master family."

"You were a delinquent?!"

"Ever hear of The Demon: MiraJane?"

"Oh, I heard of her in middle school. Wasn't she the one that punched the teacher in the face at her high school?"

"Yup, MiraJane Dreyar, nice to meet you!"

"Oh! Levy told me about you."

"Your friends with Levy?"

"Since second grade."

"You know Droy and Jet too then?"

"I haven't seen them since I started high school, but yes."

"Then you have friends here, that's great! It means it'll take you less to get used to us."

"Us?"

"You'll see once you stay long enough." She took out a small notepad and looked back at her. "So what are your having?"

"Um just a draft beer, for right now at least."

"Right-o!" she left and returned with a large mug filled with beer, the foam dripping over the edges. "Here yah go, you can pay once you're gonna leave. Also what's your favorite color?"

Lucy sipped at the foam, licked her lips and answered. "Pink, why?"

"Hold out your hand."

Lucy did as she was told and MiraJane stamped her hand with a clear stamp. "Nothing happened."

"Go walk over to that pink light over there."

Lucy did as she was told and as soon as she was in the light the same mark that was on the sign appeared on her hand. As she took her seat again MiraJane smirked at her. "It's our bar specialty, one of the masters nephews is a scientist and he made it specially for the bar." "

It's so cool! How does it work?"

She shrugged, "It's just one of the bars many mysteries. Take your time, call me over if you need anything."

"Okay, will do." Lucy sat there nursing her beer and watching the other members, each of them was outrageous. One was dancing, a man and a woman were having a drinking contest. The woman with the red hair was eating a whole cheesecake as a man with a weird birthmark talked causal to her. A young girl, probably around 15, sat besides her talking to a boy who look around 19. The twins where doing impersonation. Slowly she noticed the woman, the one who had just won the drinking contest walk her over to her. "Blondie, your new here, right?"

"Yes, I'm Lucy, nice to meet you."

"Cana, wanna buy me drink?"

"I was advised against doing that."

"Oh well." She sat down and MiraJane brought a shot of vodka. She downed it in a single swig. "I can read your cards if you want?"

"What?"

"Your cards, your tarot cards. See your future mumbo jumbo. Wanna do it?"

"Um okay?"

"Let's tell your near future." She pulled out a stack of cards and shuffled them. "How old are you?"

"21"

"When's your birthday?"

"July 1"

"Let's see, 21 divides by seven is three soo." She split the deck into piles of three and choose the seventh one in the line she shuffled it again and chose the first one from the top. She held a card where a naked man and woman embraced each other. Underneath it in flame red cursive was the word Amatores. "So," Lucy asked, " what does it mean?"

"Eh it's the lovers! It means love is in your near future." Cana fell off her chair and desperately crawled back to her booth.

"Yeah right, love in my near future doubt it." Lucy took a gulp from her beer and set down the empty glass. "MiraJane, another!"

"On it!" The busy waitress screamed as a response.

"Careful," said a cool tone from behind her. She turned to find a lean boy with pink hair and obsidian eyes standing behind her. He was dressed lightly in a black short sleeved dress shirt and a dark pair of jeans, with a dark red pair of work boots. He had a light white scarf wrapped loosely around his collar, almost as if it where a tie. In the red light of the bar, his Fairy Tail mark, placed just below the sleeve line on his left arm, brightly stood out. He looked like he was out a a fairy tale, one of those heroes that slay the dragon."If you drink to fast you'll get hiccups." He slid into the seat beside her. "Mind if I sit?"

"Go for it."

"Mira! Get me a beer and some hot wings!"

"Right, Natsu!"

"Oh, you're the one that's supposed to take me home if I get drunk."

He chuckled. "Most people wouldn't say that unless they were drunk. Time to go home?" MiraJane brought him his order and he calmly took a swig of his beer.

"No, not yet. I'm just not good with dealing with people. I've kind of only lived in my own little bubble, but Levy made me go out today."

"Oh so your Levy's friend, um, Lily?"

"Lucy. Your close with Levy?"

"I'm close with that oaf of her boyfriend, we both work as firemen."

"That's cool. And Gajeel doesn't seem like that bad of a guy. Levy likes him so he can't be all bad."

"Nah, he isn't that bad, we probably would have killed each other by now if he was. He's just a little stuck up and he has this weird habit of nicknaming people."

"Oh I heard about that, apparently I'm bunny girl, cause I was taking care of a bunny when he came over once."

"When I was like seven I stuck a salamander up my nose, I've been Salamander ever since."

Lucy laughed. "I thought I had it bad!"

"No, I probably have it the worst. Yours is actually kind of cute, if you think about. It suits you."

Lucy felt herself blush. "Thank you." She took a swig of beer, attempting to calm her nerves. "So you work as a fire man how is that?"

"Fine if you can take the heat, not that we really deal with it much. Magnolia isn't that restless of a city so it's usually small jobs and inspections on apartment complexes. The biggest thing I've ever done was three years ago at the local high school."

"Oh that was Levy!"

"Oh yeah! Gajeel told me about that. She was in the home ec room and she hit her head while trying to get out and knocked herself out. Gajeel had to cary her out." He laughed heartily. "I don't know if that's bad or good luck."

"I think it's sweet."

"I thought it was creepy, she was at the fire house everyday for a month after that." "Hey that's my friend your talking about. But yeah it was! I told her she needed to calm down, she was lucky Gajeel was fine with it and didn't call the cops."

"It would have been embarrassing if he did, how tall is Levy, 5'2" "

"5'1" "

"And Gajeels 6'4" of burly muscles and piercings. Calling the cops cause of that tiny girl, the rest of the fire house would never let him live it down." They were both laughing at this point. "What about you? What do you do?"

"I'm in college still, majoring in Astronomy."

"That's so cool, so find like stars and name them?"

"No I want to go into the tracking of the meteors that could one day hit Earth. I also might help with satellite work."

"Don't let Gajeel hear that, you might become Space Girl." He drank from his beer chuckling to himself slightly, he signaled for MiraJane to bring him another.

"I wouldn't mind that. Ever since I was little my mom would take me out to see the stars. I've been obsessive about them since I was little. I'm just the nerdy star girl."

"Well this nerdy star girl is really great. It's ironic but you might be the most down to earth person here."

Lucy choked on her beer. "That was the worst joke I've ever heard."

"Well I'm just gonna stay quiet then." He gulped the last drink of his beer and started swiveling his chair.

"Aw don't be like that!"

He continued to ignore her and a started playing with one of his left over chicken bones. Lucy started to lightly pull on his sleeve. "Naaatsuuuu!"

"Lucy are you okay?" He finally turned to her, she felt herself smile. "I'm oookay!"

"You got drunk, didn't you."

"I'm fiiiiine. Mira another!"

"Not another! I'm taking her home Mira, charge it to my tab,okay?"

"Got it, makes my life easier," said the busy waitress.

"Lucy, can you remember the way to your house?"

"It's only two blocks that way."

"Which way is that way?"

"That way!"

"Ugh, come on." He helped support Lucy's weight and started walking out. After walking out if the bar Natsu asked her again."Which way is that way?"

"This way!" Lucy started to walk off, this was fun. She need to do this more often, her blood was pumping, her heart was pumping out of her chest, and her feet were no longer underneath her. She fell over, pushing Natsu into a small alley along with her. He managed to catch her and hold her up to his chest. "Lucy you okay?" he looked down to her.

Her vision was starting to blur slightly, she could feel her senses being dulled but at the same time she felt...alive! "No, Natsu. I feel hot." She pressed up against his broad chest. "Help make it go away." In a fluid like motion, he captured her face in his hand and brought her lips to his. He opened up her mouth and slipped his tongue into her mouth. He ran his tongue around the unfamiliar territory. The feeling was like nothing she had ever felt before, it was hot and pleasant, the subtle taste of the spice of the hot wing, the dull taste of the beer still on his breath. Her first kiss was like this, nothing like she could have ever imagine it to be. Natsu broke the kiss and pushed the hair that was falling into her eyes behind her ear. Lucy brought herself up onto her tiptoes trying to recapture his lips, she managed to place a small peck on his lips before Natsu picked her up bridal style. "I don't wanna be carried, I wanna kiss more."

Natsu kissed her once more and started walking. "Just be quiet for now, we'll kiss more soon." He brought her head down to his chest. Lucy closed her eyes and started to listened to his excited heartbeat, it was like a small drum was being played in his chest, she managed to lose herself in the sound. Before she knew it she was being carried down a hall way filled with mens shoes and miscellaneous clutter. Soon they were alone in a room and kissing again. Natsu slowly pushed her farther into the room till she was forced to sit on a bed with Natsu hovering over her. He gently pushed her down on the bed and laid on top of her, supporting his weight on his elbows. She liked this, like this she was free to touch his body, she was able to trace his muscles on his stomach up to his back, to his shoulder and into his thick hair. She wanted to touch him and before she knew it her hands were done stripping him of his shirt. His toned body glistened with sweat in the faint lamp light of the room. Natsu's mouth left her lips and drifted down to her neck. Lucy let out a soft moan as he nibbled on her nape. With a free hand Natsu lifted up her sweater and pulled it over her head in a single pull. He turned his attention back to her neck leaving a damp trail of kiss and soft bite marks down her neck and to her breast. He reached under her, undid her bra and pulled the undergarment away from her. Lucy blushed and hid her face. "What's wrong?" Natsu carefully whispered into her ear, then carefully taking the earlobe in his mouth and rolling it between his teeth.

"It's the first...first time a guy has ever seen them..it's embarrassing.."

"It's not, they're really nice." He trailed down her neck again and to her breast, where he took her nipple into his mouth and start to gnaw at the nipple with his sharp canine tooth, Lucy moaned into her hand. Natsu then started to move his mouth lower only stopping at her skirt line, using his teeth to undo the zipper and his hand to pull down her skirt and her underwear. He then took off his own pants and pulled out his erect penis. Carefully, he positioned himself at her entrance. "Lucy, can we go on?" His face was flushed, his breathing came in short hot puffs that brushed against her checks.

She reached up and wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss leaving his question unanswered. Slowly Natsu entered her. At first all she could feel was the worst pain she had ever felt in her life, but it was slowly replaced by pleasure. It was like electricity was running up her spine and into every inch of her body. Natsu let her adjust and started thrusting into her, slowly picking up his speed and lengthiness his strokes. Her body was on fire, she felt her mind go blank. She felt herself tighten up on Natsu's erect member, he kept thrusting into her so that her climax could last a little longer. She felt the immense pleasure slowly fade. Natsu kissed her passionately again. He broke the kiss, " How was it? You just came right?" He whispered into her ear, his breath was short and oddly sounded erotic.

"Great... It was great." Her words sounded so...mature, she didn't seem like Lucy, nerd star girl, she felt like Lucy the mature women. Natsu rolled her over leaving her on top. "Great, now help me finish," he said smirking.

Natsu placed her hands on her hips and helped her move them so that his whole shaft was being caressed by her, she brought her face down to meet his. She liked this position more, he was able to reach her deepest part, the tip of his member was kissing the entrance of her womb, as well as she was able to kiss him. Natsu broke the kiss and went to her nape again, and start to suck on the tender flesh there, taking small breaks to leave gentle kisses and small bites. Lucy felt him ark his back and a hot feeling rush into her. As he emptied his load into her, she felt herself climax. She rolled off his body and lay next to him, moving closer in search of his inhuman warmth. He draped an arm of her and she melted into sleep. She heard Levys familiar voice fill the hallway. "Wake up, we're going out for breakfast! Greys gonna meet us at Fairy Tail so hurry up!"

"Who's Grey?" Lucy turned over in her sleep and opened her eyes. There she found a very asleep and a very naked Natsu. The incident of last night flooded back into her memory. At the same time Levy opened up the door to the room.

"Natsu I said to wake up, we're going out to-" Levy's eyes quickly met with Lucy's "OH MY GOD!" She quickly slammed the door, and finally succeeded in waking up Natsu. "That's not what I meant by get Natsu to take you home!"

Lucy let her face sink into her hands as the weight of her world crashed into her. "Five more minutes, Ma." Natsu took Lucy in his arms and fell back into bed.

* * *

Just some random facts to clear up any misunderstandings:

Legal drinking age in Fiore is 19

Levy, Lucy, Jet, and Droy are all childhood friends

MiraJane is married to Laxus

* * *

Well how did you like it. I wanna give a mega special thanks to my editor Nekochan, she turned out to be more of a cowriter for this chapter. She was the one that came up with Fairy Tail's design, as well as basically rewriting all the awkwardness out of my sex scene (now what does that say about the teenage girl that is my editor). Well, anyway, I hope you all enjoyed my story. Please follow and like. I'll always respond to messengers and reviews so feel free to ask a question or leave a comment

Editors note: It means I read more smut than you do (though that's not always best to brag about). Editing the smut scene was a little hard, especially with Miku singing Po pi po in the background and his awkwardness that I couldn't take out completely cause I didn't know how to replace it without changing a lot. Anyways, as always, I hope my editing made his writing easier to understand (cause he's always making stupid mistakes that sometimes make it impossible to understand, even for me).


	2. The Morning After

Lucy pushed her scrambled eggs around her plate. She looked up again just to make sure it was still ongoing, it was. Levy was alternating staring at her and Natsu, completely ignoring her pancakes. Gajeel was trying hard not to laugh and due to that, had a ridiculous look on his face, Natsu was the only one truly eating. Lucy looked around the newly transformed Fairy Tail, several high windows had been opened and all the vines and neon lights had been removed, the mushroom seats had need replaced by stainless steel stools. Fairy Tail some how managed to look like any old tavern. The guests had changed as well. MiraJane wasn't serving, she laid against a burly blonde man who draped a large fur coat around her shoulders, but a younger girl who had the same face was busy busing the tables. The twins were still at their table, but a large man with so many freckles he looked spotted, a thin darker skin man who was styling Melenine's hair, who quickly ran out after approving of a mouse eared bun, and a woman in a waitress outfit were the other members. A man who was built enough to be a weight lifter was arguing with a woman with green hair and glasses. Lucy heard Levy clear her throat. "So, what happened."

Natsu stopped eating."I'm sorry. Lucy was drunk and I took advantage of it."

"No he didn't! I asked for it! He didn't do anything that I didn't want." Lucy responded. "And besides we're both adults, we don't need to explain it to you!"

"Adults don't walk around with hickeys the size of silver dollars on there neck." Levy pointed at the mark that appeared on her nape, although it was already hidden by concealer. Lucy quickly slapped her hand over it. "So! I saw the one you had on your hip a while ago!" Levy blushed heavily. "Not in front of Natsu! And you can't see it there."

"On her hip? Really?" Natsu asked, he looked a Gajeel questioningly.

"It's better than where everyone can see it. Hickeys are kinda of embarrassing." He took a bit of his his egg, the blush slightly noticeable beyond his pierced nose.

"Really?" Natsu turned to face Lucy, he had a confused look on his face. "Is that true?" "Yeah. Really embarrassing actually, it's like people judge you by it." Lucy shuffled her eggs around her plate.

"Oh, really? Sorry then I didn't know. It always seemed like such a cool thing to do, like, I'm mature enough to this, kinda thing." The cool demeanor he had last night was gone, and what was left was...a child, really. That cool, calm, kind, and slightly fierce man was gone. Left behind was a silly teenage boy that didn't know the first thing about the real world.

"Well," said Levy. "It's kinda of appropriate that Lucy's bubble was burst by Natsu."

"In more than one way." Gajeel commented under his breath, though Levy still heard him and slapped him with the back of her hand.

"What do you mean by that?" Lucy rebutted.

"I mean...I'm sure you noticed it already! Natsus a little kid, he just some how manages to turn into the most swave bastard ever on occasions!" Levy slapped her palm on the table. "Ever?!" Gajeel questioned.

"Yes ever! Most people spread it out but Natsu builds it up and then releases it all in a great big burst. The only one who might be able to beat him is Grey." At that exact moment a figure in a long trench coat and and a fishermens hat walked into the bar. "Agh speak of the devil." The hidden figure took a seat at their table. "Morning, or Good Night? How was the shoot?"

"Just fine." The figure took off his hat reveling the most known face in Magnolia. Grey Fullburster, model, actor, voted fifth sexiest man alive by Cosmopolitan. "I hate when they make us do night shoots." He turned his attention to Lucy. "Who's this?"

She stood up and bowed." Um it's nice to meet you, my name is Lucy Heartfilia, I'm a big fan of yours!" She reached at Levy from a across the table. "Why didn't you tell me you knew Grey!"

Levy fought her back with her hands. "I didn't think it mattered, I don't care about stuff like this."

"How dare you call yourself a modern woman in her twenties!" She felt Natsus hands go around her hip line and pull her down into his lap.

"Who cares about that pervert, I'm much better than him." He half whispered into the back of her neck. She felt herself blush heavily.

"Ah so you're Natsus girlfriend! Congrats Natsu, you won't die a virgin like everyone thought you would."

"Shut up! I already lost-" Lucy quickly shoved her hands onto Natsus face in attempt to keep him quiet.

"Grey just brought up a good a good point." Levy said looking her straight in the eye. "Are you two gonna start dating? Or was that just a one night thing?"

Lucy didn't know how to respond. Was it a one night thing? Did she like Natsu? All of these questions pounded in her head, worse than her migraine from the hang over. It was enough to cause her ears to start ringing. "Aren't you gonna get that?" Natsu questioned, pointing at Lucy's phone. She picked up only to hear her junior in her colleges Astronomy club, Yukino's, panic filled cries. "Lucy, where are you?!"

"At breakfast, what's wrong?"

"Did you forget?! Due to the clubs lack of order, the school is sending someone from business management division to come help us run it! All the members that never showed up before are here and it's going to hell, she hasn't come yet so help me get things in order! Please I'm begging you!"

"Crap, sorry Yukino, it completely slipped my mind. I'm not far away, I should be there in around ten minutes," she hung up and slid off Natsus lap and out of the booth. "Sorry, but I have to run, there is a problem in the club I'm in and I need to go help."

"No problem," responded Levy, "but I expect a answer when you get home!"

"Fine, fine." Lucy ran out the door of the bar and toward the school, but after a few steps she was yanked by her arm into a stand still. Nastu had a caught her and was staring at her dead in her eye. "Natsu, I need to go. I can't play around-"

"I'm not playing!" The tone of his voice was the same as last night, deep, cool and assertive. "Um... I really like you Lucy, it might have been quick but since I saw you, you're all that's been on my mind. It might be too soon but I think that I might-" his face burnt up and he turned away. His voice lost the tone that he previously had and went back to his normal tone. "Forget what I was just gonna say! Anyways would it be fine with you if we got to know each other better, and I don't mean as friends but-but-but-as lovers!"

Lucy felt herself blush all the way to her ears. She was just confessed to. That hadn't happened since Jet lost a bet and had to ask her in third grade. "Um..I'm really not good at responding to these kind of things. I haven't had any experience with these kinds of things, but if that's what you want then..." She meekly nodded.

"Eh?! Is that a yes?!" Natsu looked dumbfounded.

"Ye..ah... Please take care of me..." Natsu got a worried face, but it slowly grew into a smile and didn't stop growing till he was jumping around giddily.

"I did it! Grey owes me 5 buck, I got a girlfriend before him!" The small commotion was gaining them stares from people passing by.

"Natsu stop people are staring!" Lucy grabbed his arm in a attempt to keep him still but with a swift motion turned it into a bear hug, pressing her against his broad chest, his musky smell filling her brain.

"I promise to do my best." He whispered softly into the top of her head. Lucy blushed harder and pushed off him.

"I need to go." She turned in the direction of the of the school but felt Natsus presence by her side. She turned her attention to him. "Are you gonna follow me?"

"Yeah, I don't have work today, so I figured I'd go hang out with my ~GIRLFRIEND~ instead."

The way he accented on the word girlfriend made her giggle. "Fine but I'm gonna sit you in a chair and you won't be allowed to move from that spot."

"Roger!" He saluted her sharply.

The pair walked into the astronomy room, only to find it in complete disarray. The supervising teacher, Old Man Crux, a man in his late eighties with several long strands of facial hair, was asleep in his chair. One girl was singing at the top of her lungs to a boy desperately mapping out the stars with a compass. Another boy, who sat alone happily eating a large lollipop. A familiar girl with large mouse eared bun ran up to Natsu. "Good Morning Natsu. What brings you to my fine club?" Her expression was fixed and emotionless. But she was quite cute despite not smiling her light blue hair that seemed to reflect the light, her two small ahoges that had escaped the buns. She was wearing a simple orange jumper that hugged her petite body nicely.

"Oi, Melinine!" He petted her on head and she finally smiled slightly. "Lucy brought me."

"Ah, the girl that has been coming to Fairy Tail recently. Why is she bringing you?" "Cause she is my ~GIRLFRIEND~"

Melinine blinked once and faced Lucy. "Please take care of him. I've been with him since he was a kid and he's still just as stupid."

Lucy cracked a slight smile. "I promise I'll keep him safe." She attempted to touch her head but she backed up.

"Oh, what a brave young girl, trying to touch her senpai's head."

"Eh? Senpai? No way. You're a freshman aren't you?"

"Lucy, Melinine and Jeremy are a year older than me." Natsu said. He had taken a seat on an office chair and was spinning around on it.

"And how old are you?"

"I just turned 25."

"What?! I'm only 21!"

"Exactly, that's why I'm your senpai. I'm in my last year before I can move into the field." Melinine nodded victoriously.

"What really? I'm four years older than you." Natsu made a face. "That means when I was in my last year if high school you where still in middle school. I feel kinda of illegal."

"I'm sorry Senpai, I didn't think you where older than me." Lucy turned to Natsu. "Don't make it sound like we did something wrong! We're both grown adults!"

The door open a Yukina came in running. The white haired girl was dressed modestly in a button up white dress shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans and a vest. "The new management is coming!"

"Crap!" Lucy turned to small collection of people."Peter, put the lollipop away! Liza stop singing! Pedro, just stop with the compass already! Crux! Wake up!" No one listened to her and continued on with their business. Natsu had taken to rolling around the room on the chair. Yukino had begun having a panic attack. The woman walked in and looked around. She was tall and pretty. Her flame red hair was tied in a tight bun. Her brown eyes seemed all the more fierce behind her glasses. She was dressed sharply in a black business suit. Lucy had seen her walking down the halls on several occasions and she always intimidated her. She clicked her tongue at Lucy. "Just as I expected from this club. Even your teacher is asleep." She scribbled something down.

"Most of these members have stop coming. Yukino and I are the only true members here." Lucy told her.

"Is that suppose to make me feel better? And if that is the case, the schools rules mandate that all clubs have at least four members. Should I just disolve the club now?"

"No you can't do that!" At that moment Natsu had made a full circle on his chair and ended up in the middle of the conversation. He turned toward the woman and looked at her. "Ah! Nee-chan what are you doing here?"

"Nee-chan?" Lucy looked at her again.

"Natsu! What are you doing here, you never even went to college!"

"Ah- I'm with my ~GIRLFRIEND~" he pointed at Lucy. "Jealous? You're jealous, aren't you? You're jealous cause Jellal isn't that hot." As he spoke he poked her repetitively.

"Stop it Natsu!" She shoved him off. He then stood up and attacked her, trying to grab her in a head lock. She quickly slipped out and sank her fist into his stomach. He sank to the ground gasping for air, but her hair fell apart and her glasses where askew. A sense of déjà vu flooded Lucy as she saw that the woman was the one she saw last night. The strong powerful woman who lead her into this current situation. She turned to her and smiled. "Sorry for that. My name is Erza Scarlet-Dragneel. I'm Natsus older sister, only by name though. I'm not sure what this idiot has done to you but if he's done something you haven't liked just tell me." Her change of attitude was so drastic it almost scared her.

"Umm... I don't think he's done anything yet."

"Okay then. Shall we do the paperwork to help stop your clubs disbandment?"

"Uh-sure. Yeah. Let's do that."

Lucy sighed and sank lower into her bath. Thanks to Erza's involvement, the Astronomy club was some how able to make up ten weeks of time logs and even have scheduled a trip to look at the stars. After that she took Natsu by the ear and lead him off, letting Lucy freely get home. She soaked in the bathtub until she heard Levy come running in. She followed her foot steps throughout the apartment, going through the kitchen and rooms, finally getting to the bathroom. She burst in, her face was flushed and she was smiling from ear to ear. "LUCY!"

She rose out of the tub. "What's wrong?" "GAJEEL! GAJEEL!"

"What did Gajeel do?!"

She flashed her left hand and showed the bright diamond imbedded into a dark metal. "HE PROPOSED!"

_ In case that you have not figured some of the celestial spirits name have changed, and here is a list just in case you can't figure it out

Aqua= Aquarius

Steven= Scorpio

Aria= Aries

Jeremy= Gemi

Melinine = Mini

Peter= Plue(Nicola)

Lisa= Lyra

Pedro= Pyxis

Once again thank you for reading, if you enjoyed the story follow and favorite. If you have any questions please don't hesitate to message me, I'll answer any message. Leave reviews to, good or bad it helps out my writing.

Editors note: Don't trust those who don't like dragons.


	3. The Announcement

Lucy watched as Levy flaunted the engagement ring off to the whole bar, wiggling it in faces of the other female members. After her triumph waltz around the bar she went back to the to Gajeel and happily sat in his lap. Natsu leaned over to Lucy and whispered into her ear. "Is she okay? I've never seen her like this before. Is she drunk?"

"No. Levy doesn't get drunk no matter how much she drinks," she whispered back, "this is how she acts after she finishes a good book. Stupidly giddy."

"Who wouldn't be giddy after they were proposed to?!" Levy said, who's ears never failed to hear any of the whispers.

"So," Lucy said rolling the word on her tongue, "how did he ask?"

Grey laughed heartily. "That's something I wanna hear."

"Well then-" said a small voice.

"I think we can help each other out." Said another voice from the same direction. Lucy turned around to find Melinine and a boy who looked identical to her standing there. He had the same body frame as her and the same light blue hair, though his was cut in a neat bowl shape, and he even had the two ahoges. He was dressed simply in a black polo and black shorts held up by a bright white belt. His expression was fixed and cold. "Jeremy desu," said the boy.

"And Melinine desu."

"Together we're Gem-ini!" The two said in perfect sync.

"And how can you help us?" said Grey poking Jeremy's chest softly.

"I don't know." Jeremy swung around and faced his sister. "How can we help my dearest sister?!" His voice rose in excitement, his face was no longer still, it was like an actors changing and over acting out his emotions.

"Oh-brother dearest!" Melinine had also gotten into it, even to the point of using hand motions. "How will we help?"

The pair looked at the them and in sync said." It's not like we where watching or anything."

"Why you little punks!" Gajeel rose from his seat, dropping Levy from his lap. Natsu and Grey quickly jumped on him and pinned him to the ground. "Do it!" Natsu yelled.

"I'll be playing the role of Gajeel," said Jeremy.

"I'll be playing Levy," followed Melinine.

"Um... SHRIMP! I mean Levy!" Shouted the false Gajeel.

"What is it? If you don't hurry up we won't make it to the movie in time." Responded the fake Levy.

"Um the thing is..." A blush spread across his face. "We've been going out for a long time and...um... How do I say it..."

"Well hurry up and say it. We're gonna miss the movie."

"HAVE A LITTLE PATIENCE SHRIMP!" He took a deep breath before he went down on one knee and held out a imaginary box. "I know I might not be much, but please.. No that's not it..." He took a deep breath. "Will you marry me?"

She staggered backwards till she fell down onto her knees, she then slowly, never getting off her knees, walked toward him. She carefully embraced him and nodded in to his chest. "The end" Jeremy said. They broke the embraces and stood up.

"Well that isn't really the end-"

"But they start kissing then-"

"And we're not about to do that."

The bar applauded and Natsu and Grey jokingly pushed around Gajeel. It was as if the whole bar was celebrating. Lucy let herself seep into the aurora. It was Gajeel's gruff voice that broke her from her daze. "Oi, you two." He said pointing at Natsu and Grey. "Remember the promise we made when we where seven?"

Both Grey and Natsu moaned in complaint. "You're not actually gonna do this, are you?" Grey questioned him.

"Yeah, you know I'm saving up to take a trip to see our folks for the a week!"

"Don't care, pay up," Gajeel snickered.

"What's this bet about?" Levy said looking up at her fiancé.

"When we were little we said the first one that got married won 100 bucks from the other two. This oaf is making us actually pay it!" Natsu said staring Gajeel in the eye. Levy spun around in his lap and looked up at him.

"Gajeel Redfox, is the only reason you proposed to me was to win this bet?!"

"Psh- no I was in no danger of losing it. The Stripper is forbidden by his agency to be in a relationship and Salamander just touched a girl for the first time in his life last night. Also I've had the ring for a week so it wasn't even on my mind that he would get a girlfriend in the time it took me to propose. The bets just a bonus." He petted her head as she blushed and settled back into his lap.

"Gahhh-" Natsu moaned." I can't afford to loose a hundred bucks!" He looked into Lucy's eyes and smiled. "Lucy let's go get married! Like now! If I beat him to the wedding then they have to pay me."

Lucy felt the blush spread across her whole face. "NATSU YOU DONT ASK A GIRL-" Levy started but was cut off by Lucy's small voice.

"I'll-think about it..."

"Eh- Lucy the point is to do it now so we get the money, I'll split it with you even!"

"I SAID I'D THINK ABOUT IT!" She screamed and blushed before she sank to the safely of under the table.

"GREAT NATSU YOU BROKE HER!" Levy screamed.

"Maybe she's just gonna give him head." Grey said calmly sipping from his beer. Lucy heard Levy smack him and she leaned her back against Natsu shins, letting herself relax.

2 Weeks later

Lucy growled in discomfort. Levy had forced her into a pair of terry cloth pjs with matching tights. She hated this, she wanted to get back into her old loose sweat pants and her camisole. Natsu wasn't helping the matter either. Since he had arrived he had forced her into his lap and was draping soft kisses along her neck, disrupting her attempts to study. Levy came out of her room and snickered. "Well don't you two look cute."

"I'll kill you." Lucy glared at her. "Why did you invite Natsu over?"

"Cause it's important to spend with your boyfriend." She picked up her bag. "Just like I'm gonna do."

"Eh?! You'll see him enough in a few weeks when you get married!"

"Right, but we have an early meeting to talk to with the Master to see if he's willing to get a license to marry us. Then we'll save money on the venue cause we can just have the whole party at Fairy Tail."

"But I have a test tomorrow and Natsu won't let me study!"

"That's one of the pains of being in a relationship! Bye!"

"You little-" Levy shut the door loudly, cutting off Lucy's statement, at the same time Natsu managed to capture her lips with his own and bring her down.

Levy entered the large house that Gajeel, Natsu, and Grey shared. She stopped by the door and fixed the mess of shoes that they always left. She entered the large living room looking for Gajeel but he quickly stepped in from behind he and swept her up into a hug. After placing a wet kiss oh her lips he sat down on the couch with her in his lap. "You have a weird way of saying hello, you know that right?"

"Gehe-" he chuckled. "This is a exclusive method of greeting reserved only for you. " "Good. I thought Natsu was getting the same treatment, I was about to get jealous." She giggled and sank into his lap further.

"Speaking of Natsu, is there any reason that you sent him out?"

"Privacy! He always just runs through here while I'm reading and bugs me. I just got this book and I want to enjoy it in peace," as she spoke she dug through her bag and pulled out a novel and opened it.

"You...kicked everyone out... So you could read a book?"

"Right! I'm glad you understand."

Gajeel rested his head on Levys, she had kept him like this for the past two hours as she read, at first he thought it was just a joke. Something to bug him, but the squirt was actually reading! But he couldn't complain, this might be his favorite time with his small fiancé. Being able to touch her in such a natural way, being able to breath in her soft smell, to play with her soft hair. He sighed softly, stirring up her hair with his breath. He snapped softly next to her ear, no reaction. He chuckled. "This," he thought to himself, "could be fun." Slowly he ran his hands up and down her sides, caressing her small body with his large hands. He focused his attention the spot just under her armpit, her sensitive spot. He heard her moan in protest.

"Gajeel...stop it... I'm trying to read.." Her words where strained,as if she was holding herself back.

"Don't mind me, I ain't doing much." He moved his hand forward and cupped her small breasts in his hands, massaging the small mounds. Levy attempted to escape but soon gave up and let herself be overtaken by Gajeels hands, letting her book fall out of her hand and onto the floor. Gajeel brought his lips down onto Levy's and forced his tongue into her mouth, exploring the small cavity, running his tongue over every tooth and bump he could reach. He let his hands leave her breast and went to the hem of her shirt and pulled the material off and over her head, casting it to the far corner of the room. He turned around and let himself lay on his back letting Levy's small frame rest on his. Levy's small hands went to work, unbuttoning anything she could get to, Gajeels shirt, his belt and pants and her own shorts. Slowly as they kissed the remaining clothes came off, and Levys hands went to his manhood and slowly stroked it. She then brought herself up and began to rub her core along his member, letting her soft folds embrace her while his tip stimulated her clit. Slowly he lifted his hips and let himself slip into Levys core. The fit was tight but it was something he was used to, having been the only partner Levy knew, though the same could be said about him, it was a perfect fit that only happened between the two of them. He rolled over so that Levy was on her back and that he was able to support his weight on the couches arm rest. Slowly but with rising momentum he plunged himself into Levys core, before pulling out all the way to the tip and repeating the process. As their breathing grew raged and their moans rebounded throughout the house the two drew closer to their climax. As Gajeel felt Levy tighten around his member, he grounded his finger into the hard bud of nerves and drew her into a orgasm which, was powerful enough to push him into unloading his semen into her. As he began to pull out he felt Levys thin legs wrap around his waist and pull him back deep inside of her. "Ah-ahgain-again!" Levy panted out, her small face was red with blush an dripping with sweat, but to him it looked like the most beautiful sight ever.

"You in for it now Shrimp." He said as he brushed the hair from her forehead and placed a gentle kiss on her nose.

Lucy spooned into Natsus hard chest. His still hard member rubbing against the small of her back. "I'm gonna fail my test tomorrow cause of you."

"Says the one who forced me to go another two rounds." He panted out in a gruff voice.

"Like you were against it." She softly elbowed his side. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a embrace, placing a soft kiss at the base of her neck.

"Hey, Lucy?"

"What is it?"

"I just thought of something."

"Which is?"

"Gajeel said he was moving out once he got married. As far as it seems Levy isn't moving out. So where are you going?"

Lucy shot up out of bed and ran toward the phone."LEVY!"

Once again thank you for reading I'm so happy that this story is getting popular(for my standards at least) so fast, it makes me soooo happy. Comment below and if you liked the story follow or favorite it.

Editors note: Please tell me I'm not the only one who automatically thought, "WAIT! LEVY! DO YOU KNOW WHAT PAGE YOU LEFT OFF?" right after she dropped her book.

And for the guest that asked; unless I say so there not using any ;)


	4. Wedding Bells

(Time dating: 2 months, 3 weeks, 4 days)

"Ugh, man, my legs are killing me! If I had known that I would have to stay standing for the whole ceremony I would have never agreed to be a groomsmen," Natsu said, rubbing his sore legs, yet continued walking towards Fairy tail.

"Stop complaining, at least you have simi-comftable shoes. Look at the shoes that I'm wearing," Lucy pointed down at the hot pink high heels that she and the other bridesmaid, a mature women named Bisca who introduced herself as Levys cousin, had to wear. "We had to stand in this, and now I have to walk a mile and a half to a bar cause it costs more to take more people in the limo." The hot pink skater dress left much of Lucy's bare skin exposed to the nipping winds of Magnolia's early fall. Lucy shivered and lean closer to Natsu. "And it's freezing too, at least you're mostly covered up." She said eyeing Natsu in his suit. The black material brought out the leanness of his body while the hot pink waistcoat and tie matched with his spiky pink hair. Natsu draped an arm around her.

"You look nice though," He said fixing the artificial stephanotis pin in her hair, pushing her hair behind her ear before replacing the clip.

"Roommate." Lucy groaned. The situation had turned from bad to worse from that day two months ago. After Natsu had pointed out the major flaw in Gajeel and Levys moving arrangements, the best they could do for her, given the short notice, was to give her Gajeels spot in the house that the three childhood friends shared. "Gajeels room has a lock on it right?"

"Not one that I can't pick." Natsu said gently nudging his forehead against her own.

"I'll break up with you and move out if you try."

"Yes, your highness." He said opening the door to Fairy Tail for her. Lucy shoved him softly and walked in, again being blown away by the bars design. Once again Fairy Tail had been transformed, lamented hard wood floors had been laid down, pearl satin was draped on from every possible holding, making low hanging arks across the bar. It was also wrapped around the chairs and the table giving them a softer impression. Pink neon lights hung from the rafters, illuminating the pink Fairy Tail marks on everyone's hands. Natsu and Lucy took their seats at the long table at the head of the room designated for the bridesmaids and groomsmen, though Bisca refused and sat at a table with a tall lean man.

"INTRODUCING MISTER AND MRS REDFOX!" Screamed a small old man that Natsu identified to Lucy as the bars master, Makarov Dreyar. Slowly coming down from balcony was the happy looking couple, Levy looked stunning. Her dress was beautiful, the simple opal color played on her pale skin nicely, giving her a rosy hue. The silhouette of the dress matched Levys body perfectly, the tight-fitted bodice with a sweetheart neck line gave her breast a definition they didn't have and also showed off the slimness of her waist. The basque style waistline defined the small hips she had and the empire-style skirt made her look taller than she really was, her lace sleeves where embroidered with small flowers and small diamonds which flowed onto the dress and spread to the low hem line, which a small girl, Levys niece, Asuka, carried. The bouquet Levy carried in her hands was composed of a base of light blue hydrangeas and whitish pink stephanotis with twelve white rose placed around it, six budded, six blooming. A tiara set with blue diamonds was placed neatly in her wavy hair. An opal veil with blue glitter embedded in it streamed from the tiara. Gajeel also looked sharp in his suit, the white color stood out against the pitch black of his own hair, the light blue tie making a beautiful contrast against his opal waistcoat. The polished silver of the suits buttons were able to bring out the natural shine of his own piercings. The couple came down and sat at the same table as Natsu and Lucy, bridesmaids on Levy's side and groomsmen on Gajeel's. Lucy took Levy's hand a squeezed it. Levy squeezed back and smiled at her, small tears holding on to her bottom lashes.

"THREE CHEERS FOR THE HAPPY COUPLE!" The bar erupted in cheers, whistling, and tapping on empty glasses. Lucy looked around the bar, apart from the the regular Fairy Tail members, the bar was clearly cut between the members of Levys and Gajeels families. The small bodied McGardens where shyly tapping there glasses with their forks while the large and burly Redfox's whistled with their fingers and clapped up a storm. Levy's dad, a smaller man with black hair and glasses in his late forties, was being awkwardly embraced by Gajeels father, a tall burly man who looked to be in his mid-thirties. The larger man was crying up a storm as the smaller of the two attempted to offer him his handkerchief. Lucy nudged Levy and pointed at the scene her new in-laws was making.

"It's seems like your dads are hitting it off."

Levy laughed. "You should have seen it, when my dad was getting ready to walk me down the aisle, Metalicana came and broke down crying at my feet thanking me for marrying his son. My dad finally got him to stand up but then he just grabbed him in a bear hug and cried into his sweater vest," she giggled, "it took MiraJane to calm things down and for him to finally agree to go to his seat."

"Speaking of MiraJane, can you believe she got you an opening at Florem Cathedrali?"

Levy shook her head, "Up until the last moment I was sure it was a joke, I mean who would have thought that a college student and a fireman would get married in the third most beautiful church in Fiore. Wasn't princess Husui the last one to get married there?"

"It think so. But how did she even manage to do that?"

"Apparently her husband, Laxus, did a favor for the priest one day, something about a hornets nest in his private office. Laxus got rid of it when no one else could. Since the church is non-profit, Laxus refused the money they tried to offer him, so the priest said he would help Laxus in any way he could later on. Or at least that's what MiraJane told me."

"Who are these people?" Lucy said, staring at the couple, Laxus and MiraJane, who were happily flirting with each other.

"That's obvious, we're Fairy Tail, the best bar around." At that Natsu stood up. "Oi, everyone!" The bar continued with its pointless chatter. Natsu face morphed with annoyance. Snapping, he took his champagne glass and threw it across the room smashing it against the opposing wall. "SHUT UP!" He screamed.

"Your paying for that glass Natsu!" The master screamed.

"Sure, sure." Natsu cleared his throat. "So as the best-man I'm supposed to give a speech. To be honest, I almost fainted when I heard this. Like, eh...Crap. Sorry, I'll start over." The crowd laughed at him. "I've been with Gajeel since we were little, about three I think. On the other hand, I've been friends with Gajeel for about three years." The crowd laughed at him, leave it to Natsu to be able to get the whole bar in a joyous mood. "Gajeel and I have always butted heads over stupid reasons, like who stole the cookie from my moms pantry, or who broke the window to his house, or who it was that tied my little sister to a tree, or who cut Erza-nee's hair in her sleep, or who- I think you get my point. Well I want to put that all to the side right now, though I sure as hell wasn't the one that cut Erza-nee's hair, and say 'Congrats Gajeel and Levy! I hope you guys will happily spend the rest of your lives together." He raised his glass in a toast, the audience responded in a small applause. Natsu waited for the clapping to die down before he continued. "While I've known Gajeel for most of my life I've only known Levy for about two years, but from what I've seen she's a great person. She's funny and nice and over all a good person. Ah, but if she's reading, don't bug her she'll turn into a demon." The crowd laughed. "From the moment I've met her, she treated me like I was a friend she had known for a long time. She worried about my health, bugged me about my appearance, and called me childish. She fit into our private circle so easily all I could think was, 'Wow, where was this girl all of our life, she feels like she's been her since day one.' And for that I have to thank her personally." He turned to face Levy. "Thank you Levy. I know Gajeel isn't a easy guy to deal with on some occasions, but you still fell in love with him. Despite his mean appearance, sharp tongue, and over all assholyness, you still managed to love him. Thank you. Please be a good partner to one of my best friends in the world. Cheers!" Natsu picked up a glass of champagne and chugged it, using the motion to brush away the tears forming in his own eyes. The crowd broke out in cheers. After the cheers had died and Natsu had regained his composure, he once again faced the crowd. "Yosh! Let's get this party started!"

Lucy watched as Levy and Gajeel held each other in a slow walts, slowly turning in circles on the small dance floor. She looked around and spotted Natsu on the other side of the bar drinking with some of Gajeels family. Lucy sighed to herself, turning around in her stool and lying on the bar. "They look so happy."

"Yes! Aren't weddings the best! Juvia thinks so!"

Lucy looked up at a women with blue hair and shoulder length tight curls. Her eyes where glassed over staring at one point in the distance, Lucy followed her gaze to where Grey was standing talking to Cana. "Are you a fan of Grey's?"

The woman blushed. "My! Is Juvia that obvious?" She waved her hand, attempting to cool down her burning face.

Lucy giggled. "Kinda of. But I can understand it, he is really cool. His performance in Deliora* was amazing!"

"Personally Juvia liked him in Sweet Home Cait Shelter*! But my favorite has to be-"

In unison the two girls screamed. "Magic Zeref*!"

"That first time he stripped I was just blown away!" Lucy squealed, grabbing at the other girls hand.

"Yes! When we were younger he had the habit of taking off his clothes when ever he got hot or if he got his clothes dirty, but when Juvia saw him like that I was shocked! It was so much better!"

"Wait-what? You knew Grey when he was little?!"

"Yes, I lived a block away from Natsu so he would always drag me out to play with them."

"Really?! How many childhood friend do you guys have?"

"Natsu, Gajeel, Grey, Juvia, Jeremy, Melinine, Loke and Laxus. We all lived close to each other and formed our group. Laxus was our leader, we went around the neighborhood 'curing it of evil mages'. Really, it was quite dangerous. Natsu carried around a lighter and lit things on fire, Gajeel had metal bat and Grey carried around a ice chest full of iced over snow balls. Once Natsu even lit his own hand on fire, he should still have the scar."

"Oh I've seen that! Didn't Gajeel hit him on the back with bat once, he has a scar from that too."

"You've seen Natsu without a shirt on?"

Lucy blushed. "Right I haven't introduced myself yet. Nice to meet you, I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I'm Levys childhood friend and Natsus girlfriend."

"Ah! So you're Lucy! I work in the office of the firehouse Natsu works in, he doesn't shut up about you. 'Oi, if Lucy eats something sour she puckers up her lips and her nose crinkles in the cutest way' or 'Did you know, Lucy has a little heart-shaped birthmark on her butt!' or 'Did you know Lucy gets really turned on when you play with her belly button!"

"Juvia, do you know who he told these things to?"

"Only Gajeel and I. Why?"

"Juvia, do you plan to tell anyone this?" Lucy tightened her fist.

"No, why? Lucy, you have a scary face on."

"No reason. Do you think, Levy will let me cut in on her dance?"

"I wouldn't know."

"Well I'm gonna go try." She got off her chair stomped over to where the newly weds where dancing.

Lucy dug her heel repeatedly into Natsu's foot. "Owwwww! Please stop, I said I was sorry."

"And I said I wasn't accepting it, you now owe me your life!" She dug her heel deeper into his foot. "Be happy I'm not telling Erza on you."

Natsu gulped in fear. "Thank you." He laid down on the table defeated.

"Juvia doesn't think you should be so hard on him. Juvia said she wouldn't tell anyone and so did Gajeel."

"I understand that, but the fact remains that he told people that stuff. My guess is that he told you a lot more besides that."

She turned to Gajeel who was calmly drinking from his a bottle of beer, although he was refusing to make eye contact with her. "Isn't that right Gajeel?" He choked on his drink. "I plead the fifth."

"I really want to know what's going on!?" Levy pouted, crossing her arms in a small tantrum.

"Levy, Juvia is one hundred percent certain that you are safer not knowing."

"Not knowing what?" Grey butted into the conversation, scooting into the seat next to Juvia.

"Nothing Grey-sama! It's nothing you should worry yourself about!" Grey pinched her nose.

"My name is Grey Fullburster. Stop using that silly nickname from when we where kids."

"Vut bu Dubia, Niegh-tama ish albees dunna ve Niegh-tama." Grey let go of her nose. "Repeat your last sentence."

"But to Juvia, Grey-sama will always be Grey-sama!" He gently flicked her forehead. "You are such a freak." He said laughing, petting the top of her head.

Lucy leaned over to Natsu. "She calls him Grey when he's not around though."

"Yeah, it makes him mad to be called Grey-sama so she does it to get his attention." "Does she...you know..."

"Like him?"

"More than a dog likes a bone." Said Levy from across the table, sipping from her ginger ale.

"Levy-chan." Grey said in a sarcastic tone. "I haven't seen you have a drink all night." He waved a bottle of beer in her face. "Why not have a little fun."

Levys face turned a greenish shade. "Thanks, but I'm gonna choose to remember my wedding day."

"Like you'll get drunk." Lucy giggled at that, the two beers and fruity cocktails that she had drunk were finally starting to hit her.

"I'm just a good drunk, unlike the one that sleeps with the closest guy that she finds." "Ouch Levy, that hurt." Lucy backed up and hung onto Natsus shoulder. "But everything worked out, so it's okay."

"Lucy's drunk again, isn't she?"

She heard Gajeel sigh out. "Really why does she like to drink so much if she can't hold her liquor."

Levy let her face rest in her hands. "Don't worry I'll take her home," Natsu said, getting out of the booth, picking up Lucy in his arms. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck, placing her face into his chest.

"I'm sorry for stepping on you." Lucy mumbled into his chest. Natsu rubbed her back lovingly.

"It's fine."

"I'm sorry you have to leave early."

"It's okay, I have a early shift tomorrow." He said walking away.

"Agh, Juvia has the morning shift too." She downed the rest of her cocktail and stood up.

"I'll walk you home." Grey said standing and following her out.

Gajeel elbowed Levy softly. "Wanna go too?"

"Leave our own wedding early?"

"Yup."

"I'll get my bag."

5 days later(Time dating: 3 months and 2 days)

_ Within the last two days, the news was every where. There was not one tabloid, celebrity gossip show, or social media chain that wasn't talking about it. Lucy passed by a news stand and stopped to stare at the new headliner. 'GREY FULLBURSTER SPOTTED ENTERING THE HOME OF UNKNOWN FEMALE!' The image underneath was a picture of Grey following Juvia into her home, Juvias face was turned away from the camera, but Grey's laughing face was clearly visible in the dark of night. Lucy sighed and walked away. She entered Fairy Tail and took a seat at the bar next to Juvia and Levy who were calmly talking. "Hello little miss headliner."

"Juvia doesn't like being called that."

"But Juvia, why did you let Grey into your house?" Levy questioned.

"That's Lucy's fault."

"How is it my fault?! I didn't tell him to go into your house!"

"It's Lucy's fault because Grey says you moan really loud when you're drunk and it's uncomfortable to listen to so Juvia simply let him stay the night."

"Remind me to punch Grey the next time I see him."

"He's not wrong Lucy." Levy said refusing to make eye contact with her. Lucy slumped against the bar.

"I hate my life."

"Juvia thinks you have a great life, Juvia wishes she could get Grey to make Juvia moan like that. Ah! Having the one you love make you moan in such a way must be true bliss!" Lucy shot up.

"Love!? It's a little bit to early to say I love him, don't you think?"

"Really, you've been going out for three months already, this was about the time I started saying I love you to Gajeel."

"Juvia only loves Grey."

"Would you say you like Natsu or do you love him." Lucy blushed and sank on to the bar.

"Love."

The other two girls screamed. "Lucy loves Natsu." Levy chanted.

"Gah, you two are embarrassing me!"

"Oh! Look Grey is on the the tv! Look Grey!" Juvia bounced up and down pointing at the small tv hanging form the top of the bar. A paparazzi followed Grey with a out stretched hand holding a microphone.

"GREY! GREY! WHO WAS THE WOMANS HOUSE YOU WERE SPOTTED GOING INTO!?"

A look of irritation spread across Greys face, Lucy could understand why. For the last two days she had seen this situation at least ten times.

"Grey tell them it was your lovers, Juvias house!" She spun on her booth chair giddily laughing. Grey finally turned around and snatched the microphone away from the paparazzi. Lucy expected him to throw it at the interviewer but instead he held it to his mouth and screamed. "THAT IS MY GIRLFRIEND THAT I LOVE, JUVIA LOCKSER HOUSE!" He handed the microphone back to him and walked away, mouthing curse words. Both Lucy and Levy turned to Juvia who was now sitting in her chair with out moving.

"...Girlfriend..."

"That's what he said."

"Without a doubt."

Juvia fell out of her seat and rolled around the floor rambling unintelligible sentences. "Great! Grey broke Juvia!" Levy said slamming her hand against the bar.

*Deliora = Godzilla

Sweet Home Cait Shelter = Sweet Home Alabama Magic Zeref = Magic Mike

_ This chapter was really fun to write and I had such a good time designing Levys wedding dress, even though it was hard. I wrote this chapter fairy fast considering it's length (and that considering me and my editor really went off on a tangent talking about way later in the story.) well I hope you enjoy, remember to follow and if anything comment below, I always reply, so please ask any questions that you may have.

Editors note: Don't trust people who don't like direwolves.


	5. Unexpected Surprises

Time dating:3 months 1 week and 6 days

Lucy sat in the large living room. The house was quiet, just like it had been for the last week. Since the incident, Grey was forced to go into hiding, though the rumor at Fairy Tail was that he was staying at MiraJane's and Laxus' house. She fell to her side, laying on the couch, checking her phone. She flinched at the time. It had only been 45 minutes since Natsu had left to work. She rolled off the couch and onto the floor. It was too early to go to Fairy Tail and she had no school till the following day. She heard the lock to the front door open up and she sprang up, crawling to the door on her knees. Levy stared at her from the doorway. Lucy slumped down on the floor. "Don't judge me. I'm bored and I live in the same house, ALONE, as a my hot boyfriend."

"That's not important. Lu-chan, I have something to tell you." Lucy paused as her fifth grade nickname came up. She stood up and looked the small bluenette in the eye, which where fringed in tears.

"Levy what's wrong."

She said placing her hands on the smaller girls shoulders. "I'm not ready for this, Lu-chan. I'm scared."

"Levy calm down, explain what you're talking about."

"Lu-chan, I'm pregnant!"

"What? Are you sure?!"

"Positive. At first I wasn't, I've never had really had heavy periods so I wasn't sure at first but-but-" her hands went to the hem of her dress and pulled it up above her stomach. Lucy reflexively turned away, but slowly looked back. The small but present lump was visible on Levys midriff.

"It's cute. Wait, you have a baby bump! How long have you known?!"

"About three months."

"Have you told Gajeel yet?"

"Not yet... I think he's mad at me cause I haven't let him touch me for about a week." "At all?"

"At all."

"Not even hugs." She shook her head.

"What about at night?"

"I made a barrier of pillows."

Lucy chuckled. "You separated yourself from your husband with a pillow barrier."

Levy laughed. "I know right. Talked about wife of the year." The two girls giggled, the laughs cleared up the tension in the room.

"Levy what are you gonna do?"

Levy dropped her dress, returning it to it's original position. "I don't know. All I know is I want to keep it, no matter what, I'm keeping it!"

"When are you gonna tell Gajeel?"

"Today. I have to. I can't hide it any longer."

Lucy patted her on her head. "Want me to go with you?"

"Please. But just stand in the background like you always do. Ah, but Gajeel just started his shift, it'll be a while before he's out."

"Agh... Wanna go get a drink?"

"Ever hear of FAS?"

"Eh? What's that?"

"Fetal Alcohol Syndrome, it happens when a child is still in the womb or who is breast feeding is exposed to alcohol via the mother. It causes permanent damage to facial and muscle features along with mental problems. Children born with it have problems later in life with memory, attention span, communication skills and visual and auditory function."

"Eh! So does that mean I lost my drinking partner?!"

"For the next 21 months, yes."

Lucy slumped over."Do you think Juvia's free?"

Levy sighed placing her hand in her palm." I hope you and Natsu are using protection."

"Of course we are! I'm on the pill!"

A 12 year old Laxus stood on the top of the slide. Juvia looked up at him an anticipation, he was planning to release the new location the evil mages had shown themselves at, but as usual he was holding out until the last moment, attempting to draw the group of younger children's curiosity. He cleared his throat and spoke. "The empty lot on Acaena Lane is said to have a large magical reserve, the dark mages are bound to show up. Everyone prepare your magic for a full frontal battle! We cannot let then take such a vital magic deposit!"

The children split up and prepared their weapons. Juvia ran to the water fountain and began filling up her water balloons. As she finished filling up her last water balloon, it being slick with water, slid out of her hand and rolled away. Juvia chased after the balloon, following it behind the jungle gym. She paused and looked to where her balloon had rolled. It had stopped a few inches short of Greys foot. Grey seemed to be saying something. The young girl leaned forward trying to hear his words. "...ladies and gentleman, that greed, for lack of a better word, is good. Greed is right, greed works. Greed clarifies, cuts through, and captures the essence of the evolutionary spirit. Greed, in all of its forms; greed for life, for money, for love, knowledge has marked the upward surge of mankind. And greed, you mark my words, will not only save-" at that moment Juvia fell toward, exposing herself to Grey, who's voice ended in a croak. "Juvia... Did you hear all that?"

She nodded. "Grey, that was so cool! You sounded like a movie star!"

He laughed and sat down next to her. "It's from a movie called Wall Street, I watched it with Papa. I don't know what he's saying but he sounded cool so I wanted to repeat it."

"It was cool! So cool! Juvia... Juvia was moved!"

Grey smiled wide. "Really, you liked it?"

She nodded. "It was great!" '

"Really? Cause Papa said he was gonna put me acting classes if I wanted to. I wasn't sure before but... well I'm still not sure. What do you think?"

"Juvia thinks Grey should do it! When Grey gets famous, Juvia will be Greys biggest fan!"

"Really, that's great. I'll make sure to get famous so you can cheer me on. Ah, wait, Papa said if I ever wanted to impress some one I should do this line."

"Silver-san said to say it?"

"Yeah! What was it again.." he put his chin in his hand and concentrated. "Ah, that's what it was." He turned to Juvia looking her in the eye. He seemed to emitting a beautiful glow. ""The definition of a beautiful women is one who loves me,'" he smiled at her. At that moments Juvias heart fluttered. Grey was wrapped in a pure beautiful light. "Come on," he stood up and reached down for her, offering a hand up, "Laxus is gonna be mad, if we don't hurry up."

Juvia took his hand. "Sure, Grey-sama!"

"Grey-sama?!" He recoiled but Juvia held tight on to him.

"Juvia will try her best to be beautiful, Grey-sama."

"Grey-sama... You know what, it has a nice ring to it. I like it!"

The memory grew hazy in Juvias mind as the dream ended, replaced by the present Grey gently shaking her awake. "Juvia, Juvia, wake up. You have work, don't you?"

Juvia lifted her head groggily, tapping her nose against Grey's cheek. The two sprung apart from each other. "IM SORRY GREY-SAMA!"

"NO, ITS MY FAULT FOR GETTING SO CLOSE!" The two turned away from each other. Despite being sealed away in the Dreyars attic, taking meals, spending their off time together, even sleeping in the small space, their contact was minimal. They ate in silence, they watched the old movies that the master given them, but seldom spoke to each other. In the morning they said 'good morning' and at night 'good night', but that was all. Juvia took a deep breath, attempting to calm her nerves. She had to ask Grey what he meant by the whole 'my girlfriend' thing. The question was the first thing on her mind, but she got the feeling that Grey didn't wish to talk about it. Did he just mean a girl that was a friend or did he mean it literally. Juvia felt her face turn beat red, she quickly buried it in to the pillow of the couch. She breathed in the slightly mold smell of the pillow, calming her nerves. She steeled herself and turned to Grey. "Juvia!" Greys voice broke the silence, she looked up into his dark blue eyes. He quickly broke the eye contact, looking down, a rosy blush visible on his "I'm sorry. You're only in this mess because of me."

"Eh? Mess?"

"You can't even go to your own house because there's a mob there. You can't go to the fountain in the park you like cause someone leaked a photo of us together there. You can't even go to Fairy Tail because we got spotted leaving there after the wedding."

Juvia laughed softly. "Grey, you really are an idiot, aren't you?"

"What do you mean? You can't do anything."

"The only thing Juvia can't do is go home. The only thing confirmed about your supposed lover is her name, that she has blue hair and went to the Redfox's wedding. Unless someone knows better, that can be 80% of Levy's family. Juvia can go where ever she wants, but she's choosing to keep you company, because unlike Juvia, Grey's face is known all over Earthland."

Grey smiled and broke out laughing. "I guess I am."

"Although Juvia does admit, it's all your fault, you had to say that ludicrous thing in front of the camera."

"I said sorry."

"But why lover, why didn't Grey-sama just say childhood friend? That would make sense, it's not too complicated and it would convince most everyone."

"Cause I was caught up in the moment and I just said the first thing that popped into my."

Juvia blushed. "Why lover?"

"Cause...cause...cause..." his voice grew louder, "cause ever since we were little that's what I wanted you to be..."

"...really?..."

He nodded, his dark eyes darting up and making brief contact with her's, then looking down. "I originally told Natsu and Gajeel that I wanted to act and they made fun of me. That's why I never brought it up. When you found me hiding, saying those lines, it's because I didn't want to get caught and made fun of again. But you pushed me to do it, I owe it to you that I'm living the life I'm living. Even before I got roles, you would always cheer me on. Remember you used to bake those weird breads with my face on them, you always brought them after I failed an audition. And once I got parts, you always helped me practice my lines. After all this time that we've spent together... How could I not..." his face flushed, "you know."

"Juvia doesn't know. Juvia needs Grey to explain it to her."

"After all this time we've spent together...how could I not love you..."

Juvia smiled and threw herself against him. "Grey, Juvia knew you would accept her love one day!"

Gray laughed patting her head. "So did I."

She pouted and looked at him, "Grey! That is not accepting Juvia's love."

"And what is?"

Juvia puckered her lips. Grey laughed at her, but carefully brought his lips down onto her own capturing her in his soft warmth. He broke the kiss. Juvia giggled happily. "Juvia could die happily right now."

"I couldn't." He brought his lips down onto hers again. "I've held back for so long, I don't think I can die happily with just that." He picked her up into his arms and placed her on the bed in the corner of the room, never breaking the kiss. He laid her on the bed and ran his hands over her upper thigh, playing at the tight material of her skirt. Juvia shivered as Greys hand slipped under her skirt. Sliding her skirt up to her waist, Grey drew small circles in her in her inner thigh. Juvia moaned softly. Grey giggled. "I would never have thought you where so sensitive."

"It's only because it's Grey doing it to me." She arched her neck up and pressed her lips against his. Grey laughed into her mouth. He suddenly thrusted his hand up, running his hands along her sensitive womanhood. She moaned loudly into his mouth. Juvia felt Grey smirk though the kiss, he slipped his fingers past the elastic of her underwear and to her core, tracing the soft lips with his finger. Clothes became scarce as the contact continued. Juvia found herself bucking her hips in an attempt to increase the contact, Grey caught and slowly inserted a finger into her core and slowly moved it in and out while grinding her clit with his thumb. As the motion continued, Grey added another finger into her tight core and increased the speed of his fingers thrust, forcing Juvia into a climax. Grey kissed her softly as she rode out the pleasure.

"Can you die happy now?"

"...no..."

"Speak up, Juvia-chan." He ran his finger along her lip, drawing them to his own. "I can't hear you."

"... no fair... Juvia... Juvia want to make Grey feel good too!" With the small force she still had, she turned and pulled his underwear down, exposing his hardened member. She took his manhood and lined it up to her core, pushing the tip into her. Juvia shuttered as she lead Greys member in to her core, pushing past her tightness until he filled her womanhood with his presence. Slowly he began rocking his hips, his heat penetrating deep into her body. Juvia shuddered and drew herself closer to Grey, wrapping her arms and legs around his body. Grey reversed to position, pushing Juvia down so she was resting on her back, then, after he raised her legs up, placing her legs over his shoulders, continued to thrust deep into her womanhood. With each thrust she felt him fill her up more, every motion filled a gap that she didn't know was empty. As he picked up speed, it felt as if every nerve in her body was on fire, as if electricity was tracing it's way up her body and into her brain. As the speed of his thrust, she felt her muscles burn, aching and arching in a attempt to feel more of Grey. Greys motions resonated with her, tightening her core every time he thrusted in. Grey pulled out and emptied his load across her stomach, letting his tired body rest on her own. "...mo..." She whispered out with what energy she had left.

"What...what was that?" Grey panted out, desperately trying to catch his breath. "...more...Grey...Juvia...Juvia wants more..."

Grey laughed heartily. "Only cause you've been calling me Grey."

MiraJane sat resting against her husband Laxus' shoulder, pressing her head against his hard chest trying to drain out the noise of Grey and Juvia's love making coming from above. "Oi, Mira." Laxus said, she looked up at him, his face red with blush.

"What is it?"

"Don't you think we can use this to our advantage?"

"You mean like, film them and sell it as a Grey Fullburster sex tape? So we can make a ton of money from it, but wouldn't you feel bad, Laxus? I mean both of them are you darling kohai's."

Laxus sprung up. "DEAR GOD MIRA, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! I WAS JUST GONNA SUGGEST WE CHANGE A BALLOT ON THE POLL TO SEE WHEN THEY GOT TOGETHER!"

MiraJane giggled." I know, you're just so fun to tease sometimes." She tiptoed up and kissed him on his nose. She toddled off and turned back to her husband. "I'm gonna take a bath, care to join?"

"You're one scary person." He said following after her.

"And you're the scarier one that knocked out this demon in a fist fight." She said as she drew him in to the bathroom.

Lucy watched as Gajeel happily took Levy in his arms, picking up the small bluenette. Lucy giggled as she watched. "Maybe they'll make me the godmother." Taking a sip from her cocktail. Natsu appeared behind her and leaned on the bar.

"Hey sweetheart, come here often?"

"I'm too busy watching this cute scene unfold to pay attention to your lame role play scenario Natsu, plus you left me alone for so long, I felt neglected." She slumped against the bar.

"Boo. And I hope you don't mean that seriously, I work, you go to school, that's how this works, no getting mad at each other for that."

"I know, I just felt like complaining, as my boyfriend you're forced to put up with it." "Don't I know it."

Lucy turned away from him. "Guess who's not having sex tonight. I'll give you a hint, it starts in a 'N' and ends in a 'atsu'"

"I can't wait to see you follow through with that, ALSO, this is all besides the point! I have a surprise for you!"

She turned her face back to him. "I'm listening."

"You know how I've been saving up so my sisters and I could go back home to visit my folk for a bit!?"

"What of it?"

"Doranbolt Airlines has a special going on and I was able to get a some tickets to go visit them that, best part is the only opening they had open was in a few months when Erza's already done with school. I can easily get some vacation time at that time and we're off!"

"Eh, so you're telling me that I have to be alone in that big house for a week? How is this supposed to be a surprise for me?"

"That's the great part! They special was for a bundle of FIVE tickets, Erza-nee, Wendy and I only make three, I talked it over with Erza-nee and she agreed the best thing would to take you and Jellal! So it's turning into a field trip to go visit our parents!"

"What! I'm going with you!?"

"Yup! We all get to go to my old house, the one Wendy and I were brought up in!" Laxus busted in. "It's official, Grey and Juvia are dating! Everyone come and either pay up or pick up!"

"YASSHO! I got lucky I changed my bid yesterday, wonder how much I'm gonna make."

"What's happening?"

"For the last 14 years everyday we add 10 cents to a pot that bet on whether Juvia and Grey where gonna start dating that week. The money splitting up only happens if the vote isn't unanimous , that way if everyone said no nothing happens, but I change my vote to a yes yesterday so it actually triggered money being split up!"

"Ehh why didn't you tell me! This seemed fun!"

Writers notes: I have come to the realization that I HATE writing Gruvia chapters, these two are too unpredictable to write them in a way that doesn't make me want to punch myself. But I still had fun writing this chapter. Like always, please leave a review or message me if you have a question, I'll always respond back. Make sure if you enjoyed the story to follow/favorite it down below, it'll mean the world to me if you do.

Editors notes: 10/10 recommend listening to po pi po by Miku while reading the lemon.


End file.
